The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for scouting using a low-power receiver.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Wireless communication devices (e.g., smartphones, wearable devices, etc.) are proliferating. Many wireless communication devices support multiple communication protocols on the same platform. For example, wireless communication devices may use Long-Term Evolution (LTE), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), wireless local area networks (WLAN), Bluetooth, Global Positioning System (GPS), Near-Field Communication (NFC), and/or other suitable wireless communication protocols. Moreover, incoming data may be received using a receiver that has significant power consumption even when no actual data is being received. As can be understood, power consumption is especially important for battery-powered devices.